


Meeting the businessmen

by GlitchedMangledMind



Category: BBS - Fandom, SMPLive, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchedMangledMind/pseuds/GlitchedMangledMind
Summary: Part of a future big writing.Smii7y was messaged online by an anonymous user, and decided to meet up with them by the others request.Upon waiting for awhile at the decided location, he finally meets the man who messaged, Jschlatt.Through the interaction, he finds out the interaction actually serves to help him find his friend who was abducted after a party they went to days prior.





	Meeting the businessmen

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken several weeks to write, some stuff probably isn't formatted correctly, or seems to not fit, and for that I apologize, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

It was dark out, and the wind was relentless, tugging at the male's hair and jacket. The rain continued to fall heavily down onto him, as he waited in front of a building. It wasn't too big, just an average-sized place, nearly the size of a house. Next to the door a faded sign, the words seemed to be scrubbed away, the most you could read was 's h tt & c'. It was odd how the spelling nearly spelled shit, but Smitty wasn't complaining, he found it funny.

It has been 20 minutes since he has been waiting. He was bored, looking down at his phone, contemplating on sending a message to the person who wanted to meet up. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the street, quickly shuffling past Smitty towards the front door of the building. It seemed like they hadn’t even seen him sitting there. They tried to open the door but it was locked, causing them to sigh. Smitty watched them, putting his phone into his jacket pocket. “Excuse me? What are you doing?” Smitty finally asked, turning to face the other. They tensed up, raising their hands. 

“I’m not doing anything illegal I swear-” He exclaimed, turning around to face Smitty. Smitty tried to take in what he could of the boy in front of him, arching his eyebrows up. 

“Woah woah woah, take it easy kid, I can’t do you any harm.” Smitty calmly said to the boy. Smitty wanted to guess he was a teenager, his hair was messy, and he wore a pink sweatshirt. His face began to lighten up as he lowered his hands, scanning Smitty as best as he could. “This might look like I’m trying to break in, but that's not what I’m doing at all-”

“It’s not?”

“No! I- well- I work here, or at least, not here but a different building but my boss said that he was going to be here for a meeting with his partner and I wanted to try and get in before them to prank them-” He was trying to sound truthful about this, his words stumbling as he looked around. “Wait... Why are you here?”

“I’m meeting a mystery man, said to meet him here 20 minutes ago. Assuming it’s your boss?” Smitty quickly responded, looking at his phone for the time. The teenager nodded, looking out to the road then back at Smitty.

“Well, he should be here soon knowing him. But before he does, I am gonna go and hide so that I can sneak inside when Schlatt gets here since I can’t get in there now since I don’t have a key, just wait it’s gonna be great.” And with that, he suddenly rushed off around to the side of the building. As if timed, suddenly a truck pulled up in front of the building, which made the male look over to it.

The passenger side door swung open a moment later, a figure stepping out of the vehicle. "... Well, come on Connor, don't just sit there, we got business to do!" The male said to the person who sat in the driver's side. 'Connor' proceeded to get out of the vehicle, following after the other man who made his way towards the building, pulling out a key from his pocket.

"Sorry for the delay, there was some traffic on the way," Connor said as he approached the building. The other male looked over at Connor and sighed. "Don't let this hinder our meeting, I assure you, if we could have prevented being late, we would." He said, reaching the door to unlock it. "Come in, you can leave your jacket at the door." He then added, opening the door. Nodding, Smitty stepped inside the building cautiously, the other male following after him. Though Connor stood outside for a moment, looking out around where the boy had wandered to, smiling with a nod, he entered the building, closing the door behind him.

"So, since we aren't in the rain anymore. Hello, Smitty, the name is Jschlatt. But you can just call me Schlatt." Schlatt said once they were all inside. The name matched with who the boy claimed would be arriving.

First Smitty looked over at Schlatt, taking in what he could of him. Schlatt was a tan male, his hair pulled back into a ponytail, though there were still loose strands in his face. His eyes were a soft brown, and they held a mischievous glow to them. His body was hugged by a grey suit that had a red tie. Though one thing that stuck about him was the set of horns that sat on top of his head.

Smitty then looked around the room, seeing it was empty before looking to Schlatt again. "It's nice to meet you Schlatt," Smitty said to Schlatt, holding his hand out to the other man. Jschlatt took his hand, giving a firm shake. "I could say the same to you, Smitty." Schlatt grinned, stepping back. "Before we get ahead of ourselves, this is my business partner, Connor." He gestured to Connor.

Connor looked similar to Schlatt, though his brown hair was a bit messy from when they had been outside for a moment. His brown eyes contained the same mischievous tint to them, though the expression his face wore masked it. His clothing was also similar to Schlatt's, consisting of a suit with a purple tie instead.

Smitty and Connor proceeded to shake hands, their eyes locked for a short moment. "It's nice to meet you as well Connor," Smitty said with a smile, suddenly noticing an odd blue glow resonating from Connor's eyes. Before he could question it, Connor nodded, turning his attention to Schlatt.

"Now that we are here, I'm assuming you have questions about why I called you here."

"Wondering why you called me to a basically empty building? Yeah, that is something I'm wondering. I’m also wondering why the sign by the door nearly says shit." Smitty jokingly responded.

"Oh, we are currently moving offices and it isn't set up over there yet, so we thought we'd meet you here instead," Connor replied. “It is also just convenient that it is those letters that remain alright, it’s supposed to say Schlatt & Co,” Connor added.

Suddenly thunder roared from outside, causing the three to look out the window. After a moment, Schlatt motioned the other two to follow after him. "Come on, let's go take a seat and discuss business," Schlatt called out, moving towards another room with Connor following after him. Smitty was confused now, what business would go down?

"What do you mean business? I thought you just wanted to talk?" Smitty questioned the two from where he stood. The horned male came to a stop, turning to look at Smitty.

“Well, in this exchange, surely we will need to make some compromises. We are businessmen after all Smitty.” Schlatt simply stated, smiling. “Don’t worry, our chat will be worth it on your behalf. Since it is related to your buddy Kryoz after all.” This made his eyes widen, a frown forming at those select few words. “You know Jo-err... Kryoz? But how?” He asked, that empty feeling inside becoming evident again.

“I’ll tell you when we sit down, now come on, we don’t have all night,” Schlatt said, entering the next room. Smitty couldn’t deny following now. If Schlatt knew something about John, he needed to know it. It didn’t take long before the three stood in a small office. What sat inside was a desk with a lone cup on it, a small bookcase, a cactus, and a cabinet. There were also a few chairs filling the empty spaces. It was vacant without those. “Take a seat,” Schlatt said to the other two, moving to the bookshelf. He brushed his fingers over the bindings until he found a specific book, pulling it off of the bookshelf. In that time, Smitty and Connor both sat down in the chairs that were closest to them. Schlatt proceeded to place the book on the desk, sitting across from the other two males. His eyes locked on Smitty now. He was silent for a moment before he finally spoke again. “.. Kryoz was an acquaintance of mine. A shame what happened.” Schlatt said sorrowfully, resting his chin on the back of his hand.

This made Smitty gape his mouth open, confused as to how he knew what happened, or how he might have heard of the incident. Before he could ask about how the male knew about it, Schlatt cut him off. “I know people on the inside that told me about it. Investors if you will. Similar to your acquaintance Fitz and also Kryoz of course. Both of them have sat in this very room for business actually. So of course, I have some information on them and on the people who pulled their little stunt. If you’d be willing to c-wh…. Wait a minute... Do you hear that?” Schlatt paused, looking around. “May you excuse me for a second..” Schlatt said quickly, as he realized what it was, he was soon up and swiftly making his way to the door for a moment to peak out. Then suddenly he was gone out the door. Smitty and Connor were left there to ponder, looking over at the door and then one another. 

Smitty knew what it was, causing him to smile. His eyes moved over to Connor again, noticing a small smile growing on his face as well.

They sat there for a minute in silence. “... You not gonna go follow him?” Smitty awkwardly asked. Before Connor could respond, Schlatt’s voice rang out from outside of the room. “TY, WHAT THE FUUCKK-” He sounded mad, as a loud ringing emerged from something metallic outside of the room, laughter emerging from another person. Smitty went to stand, but Connor stopped him, his hand rose. 

“There’s no need to get up, he should be back here in a bit,” Connor said calmly, eyes once again locked with Smitty’s. “When Schlatt comes back, I suggest you stay quiet for a moment, he will need time to calm down. Won’t be too long, promise.” He smiled, looking to the door, his eyes once again letting off a blue glow. Smitty still didn’t understand what was with the glow in his eyes, it seemed almost unnatural. He wanted to ask about it, but then his mind wandered as he remembered the name Schlatt cried out, linking the pieces together. The boy's name is Ty.

Soon enough, Schlatt returned, dragging the boy from before in by the wrist. His suit jacket and hair dripping of water, his body just barely trembling from anger. “Schlatt I’m so sorry, I thought you were gonna send Connor to investigate, that prank was meant for him-”

“Shut up, just shut up, give me a minute. Just…” Schlatt took a deep breath, pushing Ty into one of the chairs that sat against the wall. “Stay right there, I’ll deal with you in a minute.” He continued, moving next to the desk, he took off his suit jacket, revealing his white undershirt, which wasn't as wet. "God damn it... Cause the rain wasn't bad enough…” Schlatt muttered to himself leaning against the desk. 

Smitty bit his bottom lip, glancing over to Ty, who was nervously fumbling with his sleeves. The two met eyes, Smitty giving him a small smile. It was to be supportive, knowing he was nervous now. 

Their staring was disrupted by Schlatt clapping his hands together stepping into the middle of the room, making the two turn their attention to the man. “So! Before we continue, allow me to introduce you to my intern, Ty.” Schlatt said this through a forced smile, his eyes showing some resentment as he looked over at Ty. This made Ty look to the side, now messing with his sweatshirts drawstrings. 

There was a short silence between the 4, Smitty looked over at Ty, nodding at him. 

“Aren’t you going to say hello Ty? Geez, kids these days, don’t their parents teach them manners?” Schlatt groaned, the last part being aimed at Connor. Ty tensed up, looking from Schlatt to Connor, who just quietly sat there, listening and watching. Smitty frowned, standing to confront the angered male. 

“Schlatt, I don’t think that is necessary. He’s just a kid man, give him some slack.” Smitty hissed at him, glancing at Ty. The teenager seemed alarmed at how he stepped in, mouth gaped a bit. Connor, on the other hand, was shaking his head, arms crossed as he watched the interaction unfold. “Besides, we met outside, so that interaction was enough for me.” He added, his voice confident. His eyes for a moment let off a soft orange glow, though it quickly faded away. This small detail made Schlatt raise a brow, glancing at Ty, and then Smitty. He seemed to want to protest but held himself back.

“Fine, fine you’re right. They learn over time. Everyone learns over time.” Schlatt sighed, stepping back. “My anger blinded me from thinking logically, apologies. The surprise caught me off guard. Let us get back to the meeting, shall we?” Schlatt said, moving back behind his desk. Hesitantly, Smitty nodded, returning to his seat. Ty gave a small sigh of relief, leaning back in his chair. This small silence allowed Connor to speak up after looking around at the others.

“Schlatt, do you want me to-”

“Just get the PA device, would you?” Schlatt cut in, looking to his partner. Connor seemed surprised at this, his eyes shifting to look at Smitty, then back to Schlatt.

“Really?” Connor asked under his breath, getting a nod from Schlatt. He stood up, nodding back. “... Will do, just give me a minute to find it.” Connor said through a concerned tone, moving out of the room. 

The white-haired male shifted in his seat, looking from the door to Schlatt, watching him put his arms behind his back. 

“Isn’t a PA just a speaker that people in the ceiling communicate through?” Smitty asked silently, tapping his chin. Ty snickered, having found that comment amusing. Schlatt, on the other hand, thought on it a moment, face-palming upon realizing what he meant.

“Smitty no it’s not that kind of PA. What you are thinking of is a PA system, a completely different thing.” Schlatt explained. “This PA essentially analyzes people, gives us some information on who we are working with. A ‘Person Analyzer’ essentially.” Schlatt said, sitting down across from Smitty. “Of course, this is a consensual thing. Though allowing us to analyze your person would make this exchange in information a bit easier on our side since we won’t need much more. We get to know a bit more about you, and we give you the information we know.” Schlatt proposed, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

The idea of being analyzed by a new device seemed a bit odd, but Smitty didn’t seem to mind. He was trying to find his friend, the exchange seemed fair if it helps that case. Giving the idea some thought, he nodded. “Fine, I will go along with this only because it will help me find Jo-aaaaa-KRyOz-” He caught himself, covering his face for a moment out of embarrassment. 

A smile began to form on Schlatt’s face, seeming genuine now. “Perfect. Connor should be returning with the device, so we can get this exchange done and over with.” Schlatt responded, looking over to the door. Smitty turned in his seat, glancing at Ty, who was looking at his phone now, looking more at ease now. After a minute or two, Connor entered the room again, carrying a circular device, a few buttons poking out of its round exterior. The device was handed to Schlatt, who grinned, looking back to Smitty.

“So, shall we get started?”

  
  
  



End file.
